


That Night

by mhei_lynn



Series: Poetic talent is really easy to fake when thy sentences doth no fucking sense make [3]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhei_lynn/pseuds/mhei_lynn
Series: Poetic talent is really easy to fake when thy sentences doth no fucking sense make [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619320
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	That Night

And there she was

Underneath blinking lights

Pretty lips, pretty face

Fully red, full of colours

She smelled like sex and cheap alcohol

A scent that drove him mad

But he might forget, he might remember

But only as a girl he met that night


End file.
